jyj_y_tvxqfandomcom_es-20200214-history
TVXQ (DBSK)
650px TVXQ *'Nombre:' 동방신기 / Dong Bang Shin Ki (DBSK) *'También conocidos como:' 東方神起 / Tong Vfang Xien Qi - TVXQ (China), 東方神起 / Tohoshinki (Japón) *'Género:' K-Pop, Dance, R&B, Hip-Hop *'Fan Club:' Cassiopeia *'Años Activos:' 2003-2009 / 2011-Presente *'Compañía:' SM Entertainment (Corea del Sur), Avex Group (Japón) Carrera DBSK es un grupo formado originalmente por 5 miembros U-Know Yunho, Max Changmin, Hero Jaejoong, Micky Yoochun y Xiah Junsu. Es una de las bandas más importantes de Asia y ha sido etiquetado como "Asia's Stars" (Estrellas de Asia) y "Kings of Korean Pop and Hallyu Wave" (Reyes del pop coreano y Ola Hallyu) por su gran éxito y las contribuciones a pop coreano. En Abril del 2005 se unieron a la agencia japonesa Avex Group y debutaron con su single "Stay With Me Tonight". En Julio del 2009 Hero Jaejoong, Micky Yoochun y Xiah Junsu presentaron legalmente una demanda judicial en contra de su agencia SM Entertainment por la sobre explotación que ellos estaban recibiendo. Abandonaron el grupo y fueron rescatados porRhythm Zone, el cual los volvio a llevar a la fama bajo el nombre de un nuevo grupo llamado JYJ. En el 2011 después de 2 años 3 meses, los dos miembros del grupo que se habían quedado con la agencia U-Know Yunho y Max Changmin decidieron volver bajo el mismo nombre. Debutaron el 26 de Diciembre del 2003 durante un especial de navidad protagonizado por BoA y Britney Spears. Integrantes Miembro *U-Know Yunho (Líder, Rapero , Bailarín y Vocalista) *Max Changmin (Vocalista , Rapero, Bailarín y Maknae) Ex Mimebros *Hero Jaejoong (en JYJ) *Micky Yoochun (en JYJ) *Xiah Junsu (en JYJ) Discografia Fuente de Fotos:Wikidrama 'Coreana' Album DBSK_TriAngle.jpg|Tri-Angle DBSK_Rising_Sun.jpg|Rising Sun DBSK_O_Jung_Ban_Hap.jpg|O-正.反.合. DBSK_Mirotic.jpg|Mirotic DBSK_Keep_Your_Head_Down.jpg|Keep Your Head Down DBSK_Catch_Me.jpg|Catch Me Album Repackage 136432_1_f.jpg|Christmas Gift from TVXQ_-_Keep_Your_Head_Down(Repackage).jpg|Keep Your Head Down (Repackage) Humanoids.jpg|Humanoids Singles Dbsk-hug-single-1.jpg|Hug tvxq-wallpaper_1024x768_58671.jpg|The Way U Are Hi-ya-ya.jpg|Hi Ya Ya 1257860612.jpg|Fighting Spirit of Dong Bang Especiales Superjunior409rm.jpg|Show Me Your Love TravelLog.jpg|Yeo Haeng Gi 'Japonesa' Album DBSK_Heart_Mind_and_Soul.jpg|Heart, Mind and Soul DBSK_Five_in_the_Black.jpg|Five in the Black DBSK_T.jpg|T The-secret-code-cover.jpg|The Secret Code DBSK_TONE.jpg|TONE Album Repackage DBSK_With_All_My_Heart.jpg|Best Selection 2010 Singles Tvxq12.jpg|Stay with Me Tonight 6j.jpg|Somebody to Love My_destiny_cd_(1).jpg|My Destiny Tvxq-155.jpg|明日は来るから Risingsun-heartmindandsoulcd.jpg|Rising Sun / Heart, Mind & Soul Limited.jpg|Begin 144605_1_f.jpg|Sky TVC0023-02.jpg|Miss You / "O"- 正・反・合 38121_a.jpg|Step by Step Choosey.jpg|Choosey Lover 250e7cec78d4f0_full.jpg|Lovin You TVXQ_-_Summer_-_album_cover_alt.jpg|Summer Dream Regular74.jpg|Shine / Ride On Foreverlove_cd.jpg|Forever Love Thsk-tvxq-dbsk-jyj-together-15th-japanese-single-cinnamon-the-movie.jpg|Together PurpleCD.jpg|Purple Line Cd.jpg|Two Hearts / Wild Sou 2ec2djd.jpg|Runaway / My Girlfriend If.jpg|If...!? / Rainy Night Close_to_you_crazy_life.jpg|Close to You / Crazy Life 20080316180735-keyword-maze.jpg|Keyword / Maze Img_684881_42004555_2.jpg|Beautiful You / Sennen Koi Uta 185.jpg|Doshite Kimi o Suki ni Natte Shimattandaro? Limited_(1).jpg|Jumon: Mirotic 161feia.jpg|Bolero / Kiss the Baby Sky / Wasurenaide 51452_a.jpg|Survivor Sharetheworldsingle-001.jpg|Share the World / We Are! Standbyu_cd-cover.jpg|Stand by U 40133412644993847601.jpg|Break Out! 11qtq91.jpg|Toki wo Tomete Toho003.jpg|Why 20110624_tohoshinkisuperstar_01.jpg|Superstar TVXQ_-_Winter_-_Winter_Rose_Duet_(Winter_Version)_AVCK-79047.jpg|Winter 20120224_tvxq_still1.jpg|STILL DBSK_Android.jpg|Android Especiales 119-wcot4smrxt-80qm.jpg|Colors - Melody and Harmony / Shelter 'Colaboraciones' *Journey -Seohyun *Last Angel-Koda Kumi Tours Tours Coreanos *1st Asia Concert Tour Rising Sun *2nd Asia Tour Concert "O" *3rd Asia Tour Mirotic Tours Japonese *1st LIVE TOUR 2006 - Heart, Mind and Soul *2nd LIVE TOUR 2007- Five in the black *3er Live Tour 2008 - "T" *4th Live Tour 2009 - The Secret Code *TVXQ! Catch Me World Tour (2012) Conciertos de Participación *SMTown Live '10 World Tour (2010–2011) *SM town in Paris (2011) *KBS Music Bank live in Paris (2012) *SMTown Live in Tokyo (2012) *SMTown Live in Los Angeles (2012) *SMTown Live in San Francisco (2012) *SMTown Live in Taiwan (2012) *SMTown Live Tokyo (2012) Fuente :Wikidrama Curiosidades Enlaces *TVXQ Web Oficial Corea *TVXQ Web Oficial Japón *Facebook oficial. *YouTube oficial Galeria Video 'Videos Coreanos' thumb|left|300px|HUGthumb|right|300px|My Little Princess (Acappella) thumb|left|300px|My Little Princessthumb|right|300px|The way U are thumb|right|300px|DRIVEthumb|left|300px|Hotmail thumb|left|300px|[[Tri-Angle]]thumb|right|300px|Miduhyo thumb|left|300px|Miduhyo Version 2 L.A.thumb|right|300px|Whatever They Say thumb|left|300px|Thanks Tothumb|right|300px|Magic Castle thumb|left|300px|Hi Ya Yathumb|right|300px|Tonight thumb|left|300px|Beautiful Lifethumb|right|300px|[[Rising Sun]] thumb|left|300px|Onethumb|right|300px|Free your mind thumb|left|300px|Always There...thumb|right|300px|Show Me Your Love thumb|left|300px|동방의 투혼thumb|right|300px|믿어요 thumb|left|300px|Red Sunthumb|right|300px|Holding back the tears thumb|left|300px|[[O-正.反.合.]]thumb|right|300px|Balloons thumb|left|300px|You're my miraclethumb|right|300px|Purple Line thumb|left|300px|[[Mirotic]]thumb|right|300px|Wrong Number thumb|left|300px|Are you A Good girlthumb|right|300px|Picture of you thumb|left|300px|[[Keep Your Head Down]]thumb|right|300px|Keep Your Head Down Dance ver.A thumb|left|300px|Keep Your Head Down Dance ver.Bthumb|right|300px|Before U Go thumb|left|300px|Before U Go Full versionthumb|right|300px|Before U Go Dance version thumb|left|300px|[[Catch Me]] thumb|right|300px|[[Humanoids]] 'Videos Japoneses' thumb|left|300px|Stay With Me Tonightthumb|right|300px|Somebody To Love thumb|left|300px|My Destinythumb|right|300px|my destiny acapella thumb|left|300px|Asu wa kuru karathumb|right|300px|Rising Sun thumb|left|300px|Beginthumb|right|300px|Sky thumb|left|300px| "O" -正・反・合thumb|right|300px|miss you thumb|left|300px|Step by Stepthumb|right|300px|Choosey Lover thumb|left|300px|Lovin' youthumb|right|300px|Summer Dream thumb|left|300px|SHINEthumb|right|300px| Forever Love thumb|left|300px|Togetherthumb|right|300px|Beautiful you thumb|left|300px|Doushite kimi wa suki ni natte shimatan darou?thumb|right|300px|Survivor thumb|left|300px|Share The Worldthumb|right|300px|Stand by U thumb|left|300px|Superstar (short ver.)thumb|right|300px|B.U.T(BE-AU-TY) Short PV thumb|left|300px|Duet (short ver.)thumb|right|300px|Winter Rose (short ver.) thumb|left|300px|STILL（short ver.)thumb|right|300px|ANDROID（short ver.) 'Videos En Ingles' thumb|left|300px|Hug Categoría:Grupo Categoría:Grupo